love in the air
by Tala is the best
Summary: de bladebreakers gaan naar een speciale school en wie ontmoeten ze daar....dat moet je hier dan maar lezen
1. chapter 1

Kim.Dit is chappie 1

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Tyson: wat moeten wij naar een speciaale school

M.D: ja de Blitzkreig boys zijn er ook

Max: wie zijn de blitz...dingetjes

Kai: dat zijn de Demeletion boys

Max: oh

En de volgende dag vertrokken ze naar de school

Kai: spijtig genoeg ben ik terug

Ray: kende jij de school

Kai: ja er is iemand die altijd achter mij aanloopt

In de gang

Tyson: wow er zijn veel kinderen

Max: ik ga me echt amuseren

Ineens botste er iemand tegen Max

???: het spijt me

Max: geeft niet

Tyson: wie ben jij

???: Ik ben kimberly of kim . dat was een meisje met blauw en lichte blauwe lokken en ze had mooie blauwe ogen haar kleren waren een rood rokje ( soms draagt ze een broek) en een t-shirt met schouders bloot en sportschoenen van puma.

Max pov

: wat is ze schattig en wat heeft ze mooie blauwe ogen ik zou er op verliefd kunnen worden maar ze zal al bezet zijn

Ray pov

Ik zou graag kennis met haar willen maken.ze ziet er lief uit

Kai pov

Dat begint al goed eerst botsen we kim tegen het lijf wie zal de volgende zijn . maar ja kim is niet zoals iedereen soms kan ze wel zot doen maar meestal is ze zoals de demeletion boys

Tyson pov

Ziet er een vriendelijk meisje uit maar waar is de middag studie ik begin honger te krijgen

Einde pov's

Max: ken jij de Demeletion boys

Kim: heel goed

Ray: weet jij waar ze zijn

Kim: volg mij

Max: heb jij hier veel vrienden gekregen

Kim: ja.maar de Demeletion boys durven soms gemeen zijn maar dat komt omdat ze niet goed gezind zijn

111111111111111111111111111111111111

kim: dat was chappie 1

Kim: nog naar school.maar hier komen de vragen zullen ze de Demeletion boys zien zullen ze vriendelijk zijn ? wie komen ze nog tegen ?

Dat zie je allemaal in het volgende chapter .please r&r


	2. chapter 2

Kim: dit is chappie twee

Tyson: cool

Kim: ik moert verder doen want de lezers worden ongeduldig

Lezers : verder doen nu meteen

Kim: dit is chappie twee

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Rebecca : ben je weer show aan het verkopen kimlacht

Kim: lacht Rebecca fijn je weer te zien

Rebecca: jou ook.Wie zij dat?

Kim: dat zijn de Bladebreakers en Kai ken je wel en ik breng ze naar de Demeletion boys

Rebecca: Cool zag Kai staan Hey Kai fijn je weer te zien

Kai: ik jou ookzucht

Ray: ken jij ze Kailacht

Kai: ja ze zitten in mijn klas

Kim: daar staan de Demeletion Boys

Tyson: Tala!!!!

Tala: wat doet hij hier

Tyson: wij moeten van M.D ons diploma hier halen

Tala Kai kon jij die kleuters niet in Japan houden .

Kai: ze luisteren niet hé . Daarom zijn het ook kleuters

Tyson: Kai, Tala jullie beginnen mij te irriteren

Kai: dat doe ik al jaren

Bryan: jullie zijn echte kleuters

Max: dat zijn wij niet

Dwana: Bryan hou op met ze te plagen

Kenny: Bryan, Tala is dat waar dar jullie samen zijn

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

kim: dat was chappie 2

lezers: chapter 3 nu meteen verder doen

Kim: nu de vragen Zijn Tala en Bryan homo's? Zullen ze nog iemand tegen komen


	3. chapter 3

Kim: dit is chappie 3

Tala: waar zijn de lezers?

Kim: kim die zijn buiten gesmeten door mij

Tala oh

Kim: hier is chapter 3

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Tala: ik ben geen homo kwaad

Bryan: ik ook niet ook kwaad

Kenny: we ... we hebben het alleen maar gehoord zei hij bang

Kim: er zijn zoveel roddels over hun in onze school

Tyson: door wie?

Zeä: door de jongen van zesde en het vijfde middelbaar

Max: waarom doen ze dat?  
Kai: omdat zij ons haten omdat wij populair zijn

Dwana: en de kleintjes durven niet want ze weten dat ze koud en harteloos zijn

Rebecca: want ze weten dat ze kloppen krijgen

???: Ze krijgen er hulp bij Jenko

Jenko: maar die kunnen wij ook aan hé

Kai: wat wil je Franky

Franky: dat jullie dood zijn

Tyson: jullie pesten ze omdat ze populair zijn

Jenko: niet alleen voor dat

Max: voor wat nog?

Franky: gewoon omdat ze ook in de weg staanwilde weg gaan

Jenko: oh ja, kim wanneer wil je eens afspreken

Franky: en jij Becky

Kim: nooit

Becky: van ons leven

3333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kim: dat was chappie 3

Tala: de lezers gaan de deur in beuken

Kim: proberen ze dat maar . Nu de vragen.Wat is er met Dwana als ze alleen is met Ray ? zullen kim en becky uitgaan met ze?

En Zeä haar verleden? Dat zie je allemaal in de volgende chapter


	4. chapter 4

Kim: dit is chappie 4

Tyson: joepie

Ray: de lezers hebben de deur open gekregen

Lezers : komen aan verder werken nu meteen

Kim: oke dit is chapter 4

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444

kim: wat haat ik jongens heel erg

Tala: dan haat je ons ook

Kim: nee , jullie niet bloost

Tala: ha

Kai: ik ben even naar het secretariaat

Tala: oké

Bryan: ik Spenser en Ivan( Ian ) gaan naar onze vrienden

Tala: laat me maar weer eens alleen achter

Tyson: ja wij gaan ook eens door

Ray: want wij gaan de buurt verkennen

Tala: oké

Rebecca: ik ga achter Kai aan

Tala: wat heeft die met Kai

Kim: weet ik niet

Zeä was al lang terug door en Dwana lijde de Bladebreakers door de school

Kim: nu zijn wij alleenbloost

Tala: ja bloost ook

Rebecca: Hey Kai.wacht op mij.

Kai: waarom?

Rebecca: omdat ik het zeg

Kai: whatever.

Ineens gaf Rebecca Kai een kus op de mond

Kai: bloostwaarom deed je dat

Rebecca: omdat ik van je hou

Kai gaf een kus terug een zei: ik ook van jou

Tala: kwam dichter bij kim zitten

Kim blooste en voelde ineens twee zachte lippen.en het waren Tala's lippen

Kim: ik hou van je

Tala: ik ook van jou

Ray en Dwana waren alleen en ineens zei Ray iets tegen Dwana

Ray: heb je al een vriendje

Dwana: nee, waarom vraag je dat

Ray: gewoon blooste

Rebecca en Kai gingen terug naar Tala en kim

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Kim: dat was chappie 4

Kai: de lezers worden nog ongeduldiger

Lezers : verder doen.verder doen

Kim: ja oke


	5. chapter 5

Kim: hier is chappie 5

Ray: dat is snel

Kim: ik weet het er is een lezer en ze is heel ongeduldig

Tyson:oh

Kim: hier is chappie 5

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Rebecca: kim, mag ik je spreken of blijft Talatje je hand vast houden

Kim: bloost en laat Tala's hand los en volgt Rebecca

Rebecca: ik en Kai zijn een koppel wordt zot als iets

Kim: rustig, dat is goed voor je

Rebecca: waarom had Tala je hand vast

Kim: omdat ik een Tala een koppel zijn

Rebecca: cool mijn beste vriendin en ik hebben een lief

Kim: rustig Rebecca

Rebecca ik wordt zot

Franky: wat zijden jullie zijn jullie samen met die losers

Kai en Tala kwamen er bij

Rebecca: het zijn geen losers

Kim: maar dat zijn jullie

Jenko: nu breek je mijn hart kimmy

Kim: zo noemde alleen mij iemand van vroeger dat ik niet meer weet waar hij is of hij nog leeft.

Tala: Jenko stap het af

Jenko en Franky stappen het af

5555555555555555555555555555555555

kim: dat was chappie 5 en de vragen.wat is er met Kim? Wie bedoelde ze ? dat ziet u allemaal in het volgende chapter


	6. chapter 6

Kim: hier ben ik weer

Ray: dat is weer heel rap

Kim: er is een lezer ongeduldig die wilt dat ik het verhaal verder schrijf

Tyson: dan is je verhaal heel tof

Tala: dat is het ook

Kim: hier is chappie 6

666666666666666666666666666666

De volgende dag was het geen school en bleef iedereen thuis in hun luie zetel

Bij kim thuis

Rebecca bleef bij Kim logeren en kim had en herinnering van vroeger

(( FLASCH BACK))

kim: help me, mijn mama is gestorven

ineens kwam er een schaduw uit de deur

kim: wie ben jij

,???: ik ben Boris Balcov en ik zal je opvangen

kim: ik geloof je niet

Maar Boris pakte haar op en ging naar het balcov klooster met haar en smijte haar op de grond in een kamer

En kim ging in een hoekje zitten toen plots iemand haar kwam troosten hij was rond haar leeftijd zoiets hij was 6 jaar en kim 5

???: gaat het ging naast haar zitten

kim: wie ben jij huild

???: ik ben Tala valkov of Yuri . wie ben jij

kim: ik ben kimberly of kim

tala: aangenaam kennis making

tot op een dag moesten alle meisjes uit het balcov klooster

Tala: kimmy

Kim: Talatje

ZE pakte elkaar handen nog net vast maar er hield een andere pastoor Tala tegen

Tala: ik ga je nooit vergeten kimmy

Kim: ik jou ook niet Talatje en ineens waren ze voorgoed van elkaar weg

((END FLASCH BACK))

Rebecca: Kim wakker worden

Kim: wat is er

Rebecca: je had een nachtmerrie

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

kim: dit is chapter 6 .de vragen . weet kim in het echt wie het was dat vroeger zei tegen haar ? welk gebeurt er in chappie 7? dat zult u morgen zien in chappie 7


	7. chapter 7

Kim: dit is chappie 7

Rebecca: yes yes yes!!!!

Kim lacht zijn de lezers er

Rebecca: jep

Kim: waar ?

Lezers : hier

Kim: hier is chappie 7

777777777777777777777777777777777

Iedereen zat in de klas

Juf: u krijgt vandaag een nieuwe meester hij komt er direct aan en ik wil geen lawaai horen

En de juf ging weg en de nieuwe meester kwam er aan

???: neem allemaal jullie boeken van geschiedenis op blz.30

meneer ging in zijn stoel zitten

kim: maar .... was heel hard geschrokken

Rebecca: wat is er

Meester : stil jullie twee en mevr. Kim ik wil u straks na de les spreken

Kim: zwijgde

De bel ging en het was speeltijd en kim bleef zitten

En Rebecca en Dwana bleven op haar wachten

Meester: je kent me nog goed dochter

Kim: zo'n lelijk gezicht vergeet je nooit

Meester: zo spreek je niet tegen je vader

Geeft kim en slaag in haar gezicht en kim ging heel snel en kwaad naar buiten

Rebecca: kim wat is er gebeurd

Zag naar de hand dat in kim's gezicht had staan

Kim: dat is mijn vader de nieuwe meester en werkt met een slecht iemand mee

Dwana: weet je met wie hij samen werkt

Kim: nee.

Kim ging weg van Rebecca en Dwana

Rebecca: Dwana wij gaan kim helpen haar verleden terug te zoeken

Dwana: oké

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

kim: dit was chappie 7 en de vragen

Zullen Rebecca en Dwana iets vinden van kim's verleden? Worden ze betrapt in het balcov klooster dat ziet u allemaal in chappie 8


	8. chapter 8

Kim: hier is chappie 8

Ray: doen wij hier ook in mee

Kim: je zult wel zien

Rebecca: ik ben zo nieuwsgierig naar het verhaal

Kim: dat ben je altijd.maar hier is chappie 8

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rebecca: kom we gaan naar het balcov klooster. zei ze tegen Dwana

Dwana: oké

Ray: wij gaan ook mee

Dwana: de Bladebreakers?

Tyson: ja dat zijn wij

Rebecca: waarom willen jullie mee?

Kenny: wij willen ook graag op zoek naar het verleden van de Demeletion boys en kai

Dwana: daarom.Lacht lief naar Ray

En ze kwamen aan bij het balcov klooster.Het was daar stoffig als iets want biovolt was weg na het wereld kampioenschap.Werdt biovolt op gepakt

Ray: we kunnen ons splitsen.

Rebecca: goed idee

Kenny: Ray jij gaat met Dwana

Ray: dat is goed

Dwana: voor mij ook

Kenny: Rebecca jij gaat met Max

Rebecca: oké

Max: dat is heel goed voort mij

Kenny: en ik ga met Tyson

Tyson: oké chef

En ze waren allemaal en andere kant uit gegaan

Ray en Dwana gingen waar de computers stonden

Dwana: Ray al iets gevonden

Ray: nee nog niet

Dwana vond in een doos met films

Dwana: Ray kom eens.

Ray: wat is er?

Dwana: ik heb iets gevonden.

Ray ging naar Dwana om haar te helpen met de doos met video's te pakken want ze kreeg het er niet tussen uit

Dwana: het zijn video's

Ray:pakte een paar video's en leesde wat er op stond

Ray: het verleden van kai

Het verleden van Tala

Dwana: cool, we hebben hun verleden gevonden

Dwana en Ray waren op de plaats waar ze terug hadden afgesproken.Max en Rebecca kwamen aan

Max: wij hebben alleen maar papieren gevonden en jullie?

Ray: wij hebben films over hun verleden gevonden.

Max: dat is een goede vondst

Tyson en kenny kwamen aan

Kenny: wij hebben niets gevonden

Max en Ray wij wel

En ze gingen naar Tysons huis

Tyson: wanneer gaan we ze zien

Kenny: straks

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

kim: dit was chappie 8

Wat zullen ze zien in de films? Wat gaan ze van de Demeletion boys enzo te weten komen ? dat ziet u in chappie 9


	9. chapter 9

Kim: hier is chappie 9

Ray: de lezers zijn weg

Kim: gelukkig

Kim: hier is chapter 9

9999999999999999999999999999999999

de Bladebreakers deden eerst het verleden van Kai

(( de film: het verleden van Kai ))

Kai was 6 jaar . Hij was buiten aan het spelen met de hond tot ineens iemand kai roepte

???: komen eten

Kai: ja ik kom, Mam

Maar ineens stond er iemand in het deurgat

Mama: wie ben jij?

,???: ik ben Boris en volteire is er ook

Mama: Volteire wat doe je hier

Kai stond in de deur gat van de tuin

Volteire: ik kom voor mijn kleinzoon

Mama: je blijft van Kai

Ineens schiette Boris De mama van kai: neer

Kai: MAMA

Maar volteire pakte kai ineens op

Kai: laat me los!!!!

Maar volteire ging buiten met kai en ginggen naar het balcov klooster

Een paar maanden later in het balcov klooster

Er werdt iemand nieuw binnen gebracht

Kai: gaat het

Want ze smeten hem de kamer in omdat hij lastig deed

???: ja dank je

Kai: ik ben kai Hiwatari of sapphire en jij ?

???: ik ben Tala valkov en de meeste geven mij ook een andere naam Bluebird

Kai: aangenaam kennis making

En zo waren ze vrienden geworden en kwamen er nog andere bij maar op een dag had biovolt black dranzer gemaakt

En het was eens nacht een kai wou black dranzer stelen

Tala: wat wil je doen ?

Kai: black dranzer uitproberen en rende zijn kamer uit naar het laboratorium en probeerde black dranzer uit maar er kwam een enorme witte flits en Tala zag dat ook en zijn geheugen werdt ook voor een deel gewist.

(( einde film))

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Kim: dit was chappie 9

Welke film gaan ze nu zien? Wat vinden ze van Kai's verleden ? dat ziet u in de volgende chapter


	10. chapter 10

Kim: Hier is chappie 10

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Ray: het was een triestig verhaal

Tyson: ik wist niet dat het zo erg was

Rebecca: zat te huilen

Max: gaan we de volgende film zien

Ray: steekt de andere film in

(( FILM: Tala's verleden))

Tala was op weg naar de winkel maar botste tegen iemand aan

Tala: sorry Meneer hij was zes jaar en hij liep verder door naar de winkel en hij zag de winkel en liep binnen

Meneer: walkie talkiehij ging de winkel binnen

Boris hou hem in oog

Tala kwam de winkel terug buiten en botste weer tegen de zelfde meneer aan

Tala: nog eens sorry meneer

En liep weer verder en hij kwam aan een steegje en werdt gevangen

Tala: laat me los

En de persoon die hem vast heeft bedekte zijn mond

En ze waren naar het Balcov en ze smijte Tala in de kamer

Kai: gaat het

Tala: ja dank je.

Kai: ik ben kai Hiwatari of sapphire en jij?

Tala: ik ben Tala Valkov of ze noemen me ook Bluebird.

Een paar dagen later waren er meer kinderen en ook op die nacht wou kai black dranzer stelen

Bryan: waar ga je heen

Kai: ik ga black dranzer uit proberen

Kim: wat ben je dom

Rebecca: kaihuild en omhelst hem

Kai: omhelst haar ik wil hem uit proberen en liet haar losen ging naar het laboratorium

Tala: ik ga hem volgen

Kim: Talahuild

Tala: omhels kim Kimmy ik ga hem tegen houden.

Kim: huildkom snel terug

Tala: volgde kai

En op dat moment had hij black dranzer gevuurd en er kwam een witte flits

En Tala had ook en deel van zijn geheugen verloren

(( einde film))

kim: huilde en rebecca trooste haar

Ray: waarom zijn al hun verhalen zo triestig

101010101010101010101010

kim: nu de vragen welk verleden zullen ze zien?zal het even erg zijn als de andere ? zie je allemaal zien in het volgende chapter


	11. chapter 11

vrKim: dit is chapter 11.en het spijt me dat jullie lang hebben moeten wachten.

Tyson: eindelijk is ze terug

Kim: oh hebben jullie mij gemist

Max: jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Kim: wat heeft die allemaal gegeten vandaag

Ray: een hele pot suiker en daarna nog veel gesnoept

Kim: oh dan is het goed maar nu begin ik aan chappie 11

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

na het bekijken van alle filmen was er een heel grote stilte een paar uur was het stil totdat Max de stilte brak

Max: nou het was allemaal een triestig verleden

Ray: Tyson, begrijp je nu wat kai heeft doorstaan

Tyson: ja

Rebecca: laten we gaan slapen het is al heel laat

Dwana: ja goed idee gaapt

Ray: hebben jullie al iets om te slapen

Rebecca: duh wij wonen hier

Ray: oh ja vergeten

Dwana en de rest lachen.En ze gingen allemaal naar huis en Becky mocht mee van kim naar haar huis om te logeren.Dwana was ook naar huis en de Bladebreakers sliepen in het hotel.en Zeä dwaald gewoon rond op straat.

Bij Rebecca en kim

Rebecca: bedank dat ik bij je mag logeren

Kim: graag gedaan

Becky: wat ga je morgen doen als ik terug naar huis ben

Kim: ik weet het nog niet

Becky: ik heb kai zover gekregen om met mij eens een dag opweg te gaan en hij komt me hier halen

Kim: lacht je bent blij dat je samen bent met kai.

Becky: nou en of.Maar hopen dat ik jenko of Franky niet tegen kom.en Tala beschermde je ik wist niet dat hij dat ooit ging doen

Kim: je weet nog iets niet van mij. Ik ben samen met Tala

Becky: lacht heb je niet met hem afgesproken?

Kim: bloost Ja hij komt me morgen halen.

Rebecca: hopen dat het goede afspraken zijn van ons

Kim: ja

En zo bleven ze even bezig en dan gingen ze slapen.De volgende morgend kwam Kai Becky halen en daarna kwam Tala kim halen.

Bij Becky en Kai

Becky: kom op kai je wilt toch wel is iets plezierig doen

Kai: zucht Becky zeur niet de heletijd volg mij gewoon maar

En ze volgde kai en ze kwamen aan een heel chic restaurant

Becky: Kai! Bedankt vloog in de armen van Kai

Kai: ja Becky het is al goed, kun je me nu los laten dat we naar binnen kunnen gaan.

En ze gingen naar binnen en nu gaan we naar Tala en kim

Kim: wat heb je gepland , Tala. Ze vraagde dat nieuwsgierig

Tala: je zult wel zien

En ze kwamen aan bij de cinema

Tala: eerst gaan we dit doen en dan heb ik nog een etentje geboekt

Kim: omhelst Taladankje

Tala: graag gedaan

En ze gingen naar binnen en de film was gedaan en daarna gingen ze eten en daarna bracht Tala kim naar huis

Kim: het was een gezellige dag

Tala: het was met alle plezier gegeven

En Tala gaf kim nog een kus maar daarna kwamen Becky en kai aan

Becky: Hey kim , Tala

Kim: was het een leuke dag

Becky: JA heel leukomhelst kai en geeft hem een zoen

Kai: maar nu moet ik echt gaan

Tala: ik ook

Becky: we zien jullie morgen op school

Kim: Ik zie je morgen Tala

En Becky en kim gingen naar binnen en gingen slapen Tala en kai gingen ook slapen

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kim: dat was chappie 11

Tyson: wij kwamen er weinig in

kim: ik zal jullie wel in chappie twaalf laten komen

Ray: wie komt er morgen in de chappie

Kim: de All stars en de witte tijgers

Max: yessssssssss de All stars

Kim: nu de vragen wat komen de All stars en de witte tijgers doen in de school? Zullen Jenko en Franky kim en Rebecca nog lastig vallen? Dat zie je in chappie 12


	12. chapter 12

Kim: hier is chappie twaalf

Ray: we zijn blij dat je terug bent

Lezers: wij ook

Kim: hier is chappie twaalf

1212121212121212121212121212121212

het was een normale school dag maar ze hadden een nieuwe lessenrooster gekregen

Tyson: bah geschiedenis ik haat geschiedenis

Ray: we moeten er toch door.

En de bel ging van de school en ze gingen naar de les

Meneer: neem allemaal jullie boeken op blz. 30

Meneer: ja m.valkov dat moet

Kai: spijtig zei het in de plaats van Tala

Tala,kim,Becky lachen

Meneer: wat is er te lachen

En ze stopte met lachen

Meneer ging zitten maar ineens liet hij een scheet door zo'n scheet zakje

Meneer: wie heeft dat gedaan

Kim,Becky,tala en kai lachen

Meneer: wie heeft het gedaan

Becky: wees naar kim

Kim: Becky ik moest het van u

Meneer: allebei een strafstudie en ga maar naar de directeur

Kim: pakte haar boekentas in en Becky ook en gingen naar de directeur

Meneer: zijn er nog kinderen die er willen

Kai: ik

Tala: en ik lacht nog

Meneer oké ga ook maar naar de directeur

En tala en kai vertrokken en na een 2 uur was het speeltijd

Kim: die meneer is er zo aan

Becky:je hebt gelijk hij kan niet eens tegen een grapje

Ray: doen jullie altijd zo

Kim: ik altijd

Tala: ik ook altijd

Kai: ik soms

Becky: en ik ook soms

En de school was gedaan en kim,tala,kai en Becky zaten in de strafstudie

Becky: ik verveel me .

Kim: wie nu niet

Tala: was in slaapgevallen

Kai stompt Tala wakker

En de straf studie was gedaan en ze gingen naar het huis van kim

Becky: blijven jullie nog even

Kai: voor mij is het goed

Becky : yes

En ze waren binnen en ze waren een romantische film aan het zien en Becky zat kai hele tijd te kussen.en na de film was Becky tegen kai in slaap gevallen en kai was ook in slaap gevallen en kim en Tala waren ook in slaap gevallen.de volgende dag in school

Michael: Tyson dat is lang geleden

Max: de All stars

Lee: en de witte tijgers niet vergeten

Ray: wat doen jullie hier

Mariah: M.D heeft ons naar hier gestuurd

Tyson: cool

12121212121212121212121212121212

Kim: dit was chappie twaalf

De vragen zullen er nog teams komen naar de school of zijn dat de enige? dat zie je allemaal in het volgende chapter


	13. chapter 13

Kim: hier is chappie 13 :p

Tyson: dat heeft lang geduurt

Ray: zeker wel 2 maand

Kim: hmmm ja dat is wel :p maar nu verder met de chappie

13131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131

Lee: en hoe is de school al.

Tyson: leuk

Tala: -.- nog meer bladers _zucht_

Michael: grrr problemen mee

Tala: nee -.-

Max: rustig Michael

Michael: ik ben rustig.

Rebecca: _staat naast kai _zo dat zijn de ex witte tijgers en de all stars

Kai: ja _zucht_

Mariah: heb je er iets op tegen soms -.-

Rebecca: helemaal niet

Kai: pinky wat beleefder tegen haar

Mariah: _geergert_ ik ben geen pinky

Kai: voor mij wel

Lee: zusje wat rustig blijven

Mariah: ja Lee

Emelie: _kijkt naar kim en Rebecca _wie zijn jullie ?

Kim: zullen we dat wel vertellen _evil grin en kijkt naar Rebecca_

Rebecca: nee :p

Emelie: _zucht_

Tyson: _lacht en zijn maag gromt _waar is hier ergens eten?

Kim: in de kantine dat weet je toch

Tyson: oh ja _gaat er heen_

Mchael: waarom zijn de Demeletion boys hier

Tala: ten 1ste we zijn de BlitzKriegboys en ten 2de we wonen hier en gaan hier al heel ons leven naar school .

Michael: grrr spijtig

Tala: grr

1313131313131313131313131313

kim: srry dat het zo kort was maar ik wist niets meer

de vragen gaan Tala en Michael ruzie maken ? zal er iemand tussen komen ?

dat zie in het volgende chappie


End file.
